bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ishi Polzin
Biography 30 Year Revival After thirty years of service to Xern, Ishi found himself in Ta-koro, rummaging the back rooms for information about the hospital's destruction. Upon visiting the ruins of the building, he discovered the corpse of his once loved, and out of grief began to play his flute, forgetting his pact with Xern to stay hidden in the shadows of the world. However, he quickly ran away before anything could happen, but damaged a key on his flute in the process. Ishi found a music shop and entered, not knowing he'd be running right into his next topic of research: mark bearers Discovering Mark Bearers While on Assignment in Ta-koro, Ishi ran in the mark bearer Jikal, a golden toa of electricity. After following Jikal and his comrades for most of the day in secret, Ishi decidedc to gain information quicker through revealing his identity. In doing so, Ishi led Jikal on a freerun chase through the city, before allowing himself to be caught outside the main square. JIkal asks for answers in return to explain his condition. Later, while sitting on the beach, Ishi learned about the powers of a mark-bearer -- enhanced physical abilities when feeding on a certain emotion -- and attempted to leave without exchanging his end of the deal, but Iris, Jikal's alter ego, emergers and threatens Ishi with force until he talks. Ishi gives Jikal/Iris Xern's calling card with the words "Hounding Eye, ask for Xern. Make it interesting." After handing over the card, Ishi headed to Po-koro to investigate on the proported damages there before heading back to Xern. Emotia's Kidnapping Ishi returned to Po-koro to investigate the damages and cause of the desolation and rebuild of the koro, only to find out the turaga had been taken. Abandoning his job, Ishi rushed off to save his turaga. However, Ishi is quickly sidetracked by the sudden capturing of Tillian's fiancé, the mark bearer Emotia, and heads off with Lazerbeak, Skyra, and Tillian to Le-wahi to find her. However, after following clues to a standstill, Ishi leaves the group by hiding in the hideout of the Crimson Nova gang, finding a way out where he steals a boat and rows away on the le-wahi swamp basin. Ga-Koro Mark bearers and Labelle. INFORMATION TO BE UPDATED SOON Appearance and Tools At first glance, one is hypnotized by a flamboyant cinnabar coat. The aged garment covers Ishi from ankle to neck, and is split up to the crotch for ease of movement. The exterior is made from the fireproof skins of lava-eels, thousands of mottled scales shimmering in the playful sunlight. The lining is soft fabric the color of virgin coal. Black fur of the Hapaka trims the front, cuffs, and bottom hem. The garment closes at the chest with a metal clasp shaped like two fishhooks gripping a hammer. Ishi wears his coat with the angular collar turned up to match the stark lines of his komau. Of average height for matoran, though less stocky than his po-toran kin, Ishi wears a smirk as his constant expression. His head and shoulders are pulled back, as if reserved and unattached with the workings of the world, and yet, like a slender branch, Ishi bears himself with fluidity unbecoming of his physique, with a physical demeanor bordering on narcissism. His otherwise brown carapace is adorned with what appears to be a single thin orange stripe. Closer magnification reveals a host of incredibly minute matoran runes containing the Great Prophecy of the Toa Mata running from the back of his komau down the left side of his front to the outside toe of his left foot. Ishi's inactive Komau perfectly compliments his flashy, fast-paced lifestyle as an informant. His right eye reveals his heritage in the brilliant orange of the desert carvers, the left now a razor sharp aqua-marine. Ishi sways from side to side in a calculated saunter, sprints with his feet barely leaving the ground, arms pulled close to his side using his body to direct momentum or perform mid-air athletic stunts. Ishi has a pair of thigh-bags he coyly refers to as "finger-play" due to the immense number of individual pockets whose zippers, buttons, and ties keep his hands busy when bored, which is often. Over half the pockets are filled with some material or tool he has retrieved during his travels, from sundry bamboo flasks of le-wahi mud to the grisly and immoral inorganic components of a melted toa's eye. Strapped to the back of his finger-play is a pair of gloves Ishi uses for climbing, small hooks on the fingers and prickly palms holding fast to the slipperiest of surfaces. He also carries a bamboo flute stashed like a boot knife against the lateral side of his right leg with which he produces the most haunting of melodies. Abilities and Traits Unlike the rabble of Mata-Nui, unlike the brave toa-heroes, unlike technical and cunning Vortixx, unlike the rash and violent Skakdi, and even unlike the wealthy members of the Cultured Gentry, Ishi sees and observes. Where others see only what is before their eyes, Ishi can take the information he experiences through all his senses and convert them into deductions of incredible accuracy. Although not perfect, he is rarely entirely wrong, and enjoys practicing this science and art to unravel the greatest mysteries his island home can produce. Ishi's main weakness is boredom: he can't stand it. To avoid boredom, Ishi will do anything, even risk his own life in a mad gamble to feel excited and engaged. Another, more mild weakness, is motion sickness. He hates boats and other moving craft, as the rocking motion causes intense nausea for the matoran. Riding an ussal is frustratingly hazardous, and gukko birds are not much better. At one point he rode around in a basket carried by a colleague. The only real relief is an expensive and highly sought after paste of herbs Ishi chews during travel to settle his internal organics. ("No pay no paste, so get to work Hapaka.") The fall of the toa Mata shattered Ishi's trust in heroes, and his lack of faith in their power to protect often leads to a falling out with potential allies. Since Ishi is a matoran of stone, he cannot access his kanohi Komau nor use his elemental powers of stone. Relationships *Riaril : Thirty years ago Riaril witnessed Ishi's death. Now, Ishi has returned alive and well. *Liara (Lazerbeak): Ishi's current "enemy", Labelle and Ishi will bicker with words in a closed room for years without rest. *Labelle, Mark Bearer of Sadism: Labelle became an accomplice of Ishi's after the burning of Casa Juturna. *Tillian Juturna: Ishi holds a dangerously fragile relationship with the mad toa of Gravity, esp. after *Emotia Juturna (deceased): As Tillian's wife, Emotia held little respect for the matoran of stone. *Captain Iraira: The Marine Captain assigned to crime in Ga-koro unsuccessfully attempted to arrest Ishi several times. Quotes Trivia *Ishi is really the fourth incarnation of the character. The first (and currently most impressive) was a mage in Ansetr Durim, the second was a "Robin Hood" of le-wahi and a le-toroan, and the third was a 60 year old Scottish geezer living in Po-koro. Category:Matoran Category:Po-matoran Category:Xern's Investigations